Under His smile
by Chaaaandaaaa
Summary: Tohru Honda went to the banquet, for the first time, after being away from the Sohma's for three years. But something unexpected happenes, and she ends up with Uo and Hana explaining her certain situation. TohruxKyo. Rated for rape. Complete.
1. Pregnancy

DISCLAIMERRR: I don't own fruits basket. : C

OKAY, this is the first chapter of the REMAKE, under it all. WHICH I renamed; Under his smile. YOU'LL LIKE THIS MYSTERY! Its crazy.

ON TO THE STORY: Under his smile...

Light creped into an open window, were the shadows of the night grew scarce. In the room, lay a young woman, who's skin was as ivory and soft as newly woven silk, and her hair was the color of chestnuts.

"Nghh." She sighed, as she turned over towards her bed side table, opening her eyes, and glancing at her alarm clock.

'Good, I'm not late for my appointment,' It had been three years since she had graduated from Karibra high, and moved into a separate apartment along with Uo and Hana, them being her best friends and all. Slowly, she got up and began getting ready for her doctors appointment, nervous to see what the outcome would be.

'It's been a month since I've heard from Kyo, actually its been a month since I've talked to any of the Sohma's. Maybe their ignoring me…no, that's not right, the truth is I'm ignoring them.' Tohru exited her house and locked the door, griping her keys tightly between her long, slender fingers.

The walk to the Hospital, where her appointment was held at, seemed to last only moments, as she cautiously walked towards her doctor's office.

"Shibori-San?" She questioned as she knocked on his door, and poked her head in.

"Ah, Honda-Kun, please sit." Tohru took off her heavy jacket and scarf, setting them delicately on the coat rack. Walking across his office, she sat on the small wooden chair, her hands folded neatly. Shibori walked around his desk, folder in his hand, and a stern look on his aged face.

"Honda-Kun, your not married, are you?" Tohru shook her head, her eyes staring innocently at her doctors.

"Yes, I see. Well I have the results of your test, would you like me to tell you, or would you rather read it instead?"

"I don't mind…if you read it to me." Shibori opened the manila folder and readjusted his glasses.

"Honda-Kun, the result of your test is positive. You're pregnant." Tohru's eyes widened, and everything after that moment seemed to be an illusion; leaving the office, walking across town, and even stopping at the local park.

'I should be happy, shouldn't I?' she hugged her brown winter jacket closer to her body, her cheeks pink from the cold February air. 'I've always wanted this, so why do I feel so…dirty? Is it because…it wasn't how I pictured it? Sex; it shows the love between a man and woman, or a more sentimental way of saying it is, making love.

"Love between two people," Tohru muttered, as tears came to her eyes. 'Is it love when you hurt the person, or when you force them. Is rape love?' At that last sentence, Tohru broke down in salty tears. She wept for her child, the man she deeply loved, but she mostly cried for her trust, in which she bestowed in the man who destroyed her. Many people who pasted by in that late evening walked by in question, wondering what could have made that poor girl cry.

Tohru wiped her eyes, and took a jagged breath, standing up and heading back towards the direction of her house.

"I'm home." Tohru called into the house, as she set her bag on the couch, while she took off her heavy wear. Uo and Hana sat at the kitchen table, eating dinner that they ordered out, since Tohru wasn't at home.

"Yo, Tohru, were have you been?" Tohru hesitated to answer, her back to her friends. Uo had long blond hair, which she grew out for her job as a model, and Hana was wearing a navy blue skirt and a brown shirt. Hana began to feel less guilty about her past, thus she began wearing lighter colors, which, to everyone else's eyes, were still dark.

"I was at my doctor's office…" She replied after a minute and Hana and Uo leaned in worriedly.

"So, what did he say Tohru-Kun?" Hana asked and Tohru went to the table. It was last week when she had gotten symptoms of nausea and lightheadedness, which in Tohru's case was normal, but the Yankee and psychic insisted that Tohru see her doctor.

"I…he said I was…" Tohru couldn't find the words to tell her best friends that she was pregnant, but she also didn't know how to tell them she was raped as well.

"Tohru, Spit it out!" Uo said as she laughed, "What, are you pregnant or something?" Tohru paled, as Uo joked wiped a falling tear, and Hana sat patiently.

"Arisa, I don't think this is a time for your jokes, Tohru needs us." Uo and Hana turned to Tohru, who was sweating profoundly, eyes glued to the ground. She lifted her hand onto her stomach, first, slightly resting onto it, before she gripped her shirt tightly. "It's true…I-I'm pregnant.." She stuttered and Arisa and Saki were taken back.

"When?" was all Arisa was able to say, and Tohru sighed.

"At the Sohma's new years party…" the stillness of the room was overwhelming, and only Hana was able to break it.

"So, then who's the luck man who had swept our little Tohru into his arms?"

"I always imagined it being Orangey, since the prince is with Machi and all." Uo stated and Tohru sniffled, her head not looking up to her friends.

"The thing is…I was raped." She burst out making one of the room mates to jump back in surprise, and the other reach over and grab Tohru's hand.

"WHO DID IT?! I'LL KILL THEM I SWEAR TO GOD!" Arisa yelled and Tohru turned her head out towards the window, which showed the view of a flower shop across the street.

"…I was just after Christmas, you and Hana-Chan had gone out for some ingredients when I got the call…"

FLASHBACK—

"Hello?" Tohru said happily through the phone, holing it against her ear with one hand, and dusting the table with the other.

"…Tohru?" came a raspy voice which was very familiar to Tohru.

"Yes, May I ask who's speaking?" There was a pause on the other end, and then a sigh.

"This is stupid. I don't even know why I called."

"Wait! Kyo-Kun?!" Tohru scram into the phone, dropping her duster, her eyes wide in surprise.

"…Yeah, it's me. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Tohru blushed, and she transferred the phone to her other ear, and licked her lips.

"Yes Kyo-Kun, It has been a while, how are you? Did you have a good Christmas Kyo-Kun?" Tohru could hear Kyo stifle a laugh,

"Same as ever, huh Tohru? The reason I'm calling though is to invite you to the banquet. I'm…I'm suppose to bring a date, and I was wondering.."

"Yes! I'd love to go with you!" Tohru seemed as if she was floating. She'd been waiting for Kyo to ask her out for years, and he finally mustered up his courage, and did it.

"…Good." The rest of the conversation was about were to meet and what she should wear, but when they disconnected, she twirled around and laughed.

Finally, the day of the banquet came, and Tohru arrived at the Sohma main house, dressed in a white turtle neck and a yellow dress that covered it, her hair in a tidy bun.

There stood Kyo, his hair was still the same orange color, which attracted Tohru to him in the first place. You could tell that he'd grown in the past year (they haven't seen or talked to each other in a year.)and his face structure had matured since high school.

"Kyo-Kun!" She shouted delightedly as she ran up to him, wanting so badly to hug his well toned body. (A.N-just HAD to put that last part in. HAH Kyo and ALL his GLORY. lmao, inside joke.)

"Hey Tohru, long time, no see…" Kyo dipped his head down, and placed a kiss onto Tohru's cheek. She go red in the face, and grabbed his hand, him leading her into the compound.

End Flashback—

"So it WAS Kyo! I'll get him…"

"Eyeh?! No, it wasn't Kyo!

"Then who was it?!" Uo yelled, impatiently awaiting the moment she could pound the little jerk who hurt her Tohru.

"I was just about to get there…"

Author NOTE- AHHHH! Who is it?! I don't know… :D Lmao. Actually I do. :d review, or you won't find out who RAPED TOHRU-KUN!

Kamu-Kun, OVER&OUT!


	2. Suspect two: Momiji

DISCLAIMERR: I don't own Fruits basket, though, I wish. Only the plot belongs to me.

Last time:

"Eyeh?! No, it wasn't Kyo!

"Then who was it?!" Uo yelled, impatiently awaiting the moment she could pound the little jerk that hurt her Tohru.

"I was just about to get there…

Flash back:

Kyo and Tohru walked hand in hand into the party center where all the Sohma's seemed to be gathered. The blond haired Sohma walked smoothly over to Kyo and shook his hand.

"Kyo, it's nice to see you again. Who's your date?" Tohru stared at the young man, her eyes wide, and a smile wide on her face.

"What Momiji? You don't remember Tohru?" Momiji gave Kyo a questioning look and then glanced to Tohru.

"Tohru, long time, no see!" he said, laughter in his voice. Tohru nodded.

"Yes, it has been a while. Jeez Momiji, you've matured greatly!" she exclaimed and Momiji nodded.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, hey, would you like something to drink?" He asked and Tohru smiled.

"If it isn't a bother." The half Japanese and half German disagreed and pulled Tohru away from Kyo. Kyo, just watching the two walk away shook his head and went searching for his foster father. Tohru and Momiji strolled over to the snack table, were a waiter poured some punch into a glass. The woman took a small sip and hummed an 'umm' of delight.

"This is delicious, try some Momiji-Kun!" She told Momiji who nodded, and grabbed a cup as well, taking a chug.

Five minutes earlier:

"Hehehe" Shigure and Ayame snickered from under the serving table as they held a bottle of sake in their incapable hands. Shigure took another swig and giggled like a little girl.

"You see Aya, everyone will love the punch now…" He said with his voice slurred, and head bobbing.

Back with Tohru and Momiji, the two now drunk adults sauntered across the dance floor as if they super stars.

"Eh, Tohru-Kun, lets go find…Hatsuruuu." Momiji said, unable to say Hatsuharu's name in his current state. Tohru nodded and the two walked away from the party, staggering from wall to wall.

"Momijiiiiiii-Kunnnnnn, this way." Tohru said as she slid open a door, and fell in, laughing in a giddy way. The room was dark, and chilly, making Tohru shiver and wobble up. Momiji followed her into the room, the only light was coming from the hall as he sat on the bed.

"Tohru-Kun, come over here…" Momiji said seductively, his index finger pulling her to him, a smirk on his matured face. Tohru blushed, her hand on her hand mouth, as she walked over to him, and sat next to the bed.

End Flashback--\

"EYEH?! It was the blondie?" Uo bellowed as she fell out of her chair, surprised that it was the short German boy who had gotten Tohru pregnant.

"Oh, it couldn't have been. He was so cute, I could just dip him in my tea…" Hana said in a monotone voice and Tohru's cheeks reddened.

"No, it wasn't Momiji-Kun…I was just getting there…"

Author note: E GADS! When will she get to the RAPEST?! Gwar!

Lmao, anyways, sorry it was so short, I just didn't know what else to add. Who it isn't: **Kyo, and Momiji.**

Current suspects:

Haru, Hatori, Yuki, Ritsu, Ayame, Hiro, Shigure, and Akito. VOTE TO WHO YOU THINK IT IS!


	3. Suspect 3: Hatori

DISCLAIMERR: I don't own fruits basket. :D

LAST TIME:

"EYEH?! It was the blondie?" Uo bellowed as she fell out of her chair, surprised that it was the short German boy who had gotten Tohru pregnant.

"Oh, it couldn't of been. He was so cute, I could just dip him in my tea…" Hana said in a monotone voice and Tohru's cheeks reddened.

"No, it wasn't Momiji-Kun…I was just getting there…"

NOW:

Flashback:

"Tohru-Kun, come over here…" Momiji said seductively, his index finger pulling her to him, a smirk on his matured face. Tohru blushed, her hand on her mouth, as she walked over to him, and sat next to him on the bed.

"Look Tohru-Kun, it's an orange unicorn holding a sailor moon bobble head…" He said as he fell on top of the bed, unconscious.

"Momiji-Kun!" she yelled, as sober as she was when she had arrived. With her eyes wide, heart pumping wildly, and arms waving around, she excited the room, in search of a certain doctor.

"Hatori-San…" She muttered under her breath, as she scanned the room for the tall man she once knew. As Tohru walked from group to group she saw a familiar face.

"Shigure-San, where is Hatori-San?!" Shigure looked at her and smiled.

"My beautiful flower! You came back to me after all of these years! I knew you would remain faithful!" He bellowed with that handsome smile of his.

"Shigure, I'm looking for Hatori, its Momiji-Kun." She said seriously as she grabbed the sleeve of his usual attire.

"Oh, Hari is in his office. He hadn't come out in a while, I should go check up on him." Tohru shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll check. I need him to check on Momiji, remember?" Shigure laughed and shooed her off into the direction of Hatori's office.

'I hope I'm going to the right place…' Tohru though and she held her hands nervously.

She stopped at a familiar door, and knocked, waiting for the door to be opened to me. She slid open the door and peaked in, to see Hatori with his glasses on, reading a book.

"Hatori-San?" He then looked up, shocked to see Tohru at his door.

"Tohru-San. It's been a while, has it not?" Tohru nodded and Hatori motioned for her to enter.

"Yes, Hatori san. It had been long time since I had seen any of the Sohmas. I was so happy to be invited by Kyo-Kun."

Hatori stood from his chair and placed his book back on its spot on the book shelf.

Tohru watched his movements, wondering what was going on in his head at that very moment.

"Tohru-San, you are very lucky to be here. I don't know why Kyo had asked you, but I'm glad."

Tohru nodded in agreement, blush slightly gracing her pale cheeks.

"Yes, I'm so happy that Kyo-Kun had invited me here today."

Hatori leaned on the side of his desk, and slid his glasses off his nose.

"You see Tohru-San, Akito, he seemed to be rather excited when he found out you would be coming. I don't know what he is planning to do, but I can only imagine that it isn't anything very good." Tohru furrowed her brows. Was Hatori worried about her, like he was when they first met?

"Tohru-San, you're a young, beautiful woman, are you not?" Hatori asked sternly as he leaned closer to the woman.

"Well, I--"She started, all reasons for being there had seemed to dissolve, and memory of Momiji's current state seemed to leave her mind, as Hatori grabbed her chin delicately.

"Hatori-San?" He turned her face to the left, then to the right, as if he was examining her.

"Tohru-Kun, I want you…- -"

End flashback:

"WHAAA?!" Uo shouted, and Hana turned to her friend.

"Arisa, if you keep bursting in like that, Tohru-Kun will never finish her thrilling story." Hana said and Uo glared at the girl

"THRILLING?! Hana how could you say that! Tohru was raped, and your taking interest in her story like it was a soap opera!!" Tohru stared at her two friends, Arisa, who was arguing and Saki who sat, shaking her head.

"ANYWAYS, Tohru-Kun, it was the doctor then?" Uo asked and Tohru opposed the question.

"Didn't you notice Arisa, that when you burst in, it's not the right answer?" Uo grew frustrated and turned to her so called friend.

"You need to shut the hell up! Tohru, on with your story." Tohru nodded and continued on with her story…

AUTOHR NOTE: DANG, I think I'm getting a bed sore. LMAO. That's gross. My butt just hurts. Anyways, so, do you think it's Hatori? Or, who? REVIEW IN YOU GUESSES. Oh, yes thank you all for your reviews. Some people are confused about my story line, well here is something to help you figure it out.

OKAY, so Tohru is pregnant, as you know. So she tells her friends how that night went. Starting from the beginning Sohma, to the END Sohma, who is that rapist. Every chapter, there is a new Sohma, and you'll find out who DIDN'T rape Tohru. You get it? hoped it helped those who didn't get it.

KAMU-Chan OVER&OUT.


	4. Suspect 4: Hatsuharu

DISCLAIMERRR: I don't own fruits basket. :C

ANYWAYS, thank you so much for the reviews everyone! I'm serious, its your reviews that make me continue with this story. If there are no reviews, I feel no need to continue, so review! Cause I love this story. :D

LAST TIME-

…Hatori grabbed her chin delicately.

"Hatori-San?" He turned her face to the left, then to the right, as if he was examining her.

NOW FLASHBACK:

"Tohru-Kun, I want you to consider donating blood." Hatori said and the younger woman nodded.

"Ah, yes I will." Hatori smiled and stood up, returning back to his chair.

The door slid open and Tohru turned to see Hatsuharu standing in the door way.

"Hatori, Ayame is calling for you. You better head out there before he causes a riot." The elder doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Please excuse me Tohru-San, I'll be sure to see you at the party." He excited the office, leaving Tohru and Hatsuharu alone.

"Tohru, aren't you coming?" Haru asked and the brunette turned the man, who she had known when he was younger. He had his same white and black hair, along with is dull, blank expression which he held all the time.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Hatsuharu shrugged and departed, Tohru following him out the door.

Tohru held her hands together, her head down and gaze traveling the steps she had yet to take.

"Hatsuharu-San, How have you been? Is Isuzu-San still okay?"

Haru paused, and Tohru stared at his back, questioning his motions.

"You know you should really learn to keep your ditzy nose out of other peoples business." His voice came out in a growl, and Tohru paled. Black Haru had come out, it had been her fault, and on top of that, she didn't know what to do.

"Hatsuharu-San?"

"But I guess you never really knew how to do that, did you? You were always lurking around, trying to help us, but in the end, you failed. Like those before you, you brought up our spirits, to watch us fall." Tohru bit back the tears that threatened to spill.

"T-That's not true…" She muttered and Haru turned an evil grin on his face.

"The only good thing about you being here is…" He said as he stepped closer, his hand on her shoulder, and breath on her ear.

"You're a good fuck toy." Hatsuharu's tongue flicked her ear lob and Tohru gulped, her eyes wide.

'This is it!' She thought as she shut her eyes tightly, and Hatsuharu forced his lips onto hers. His tongue pried open her mouth, and trailed over her teeth.

"You like this don't you." He said as he pulled away and began touching her breast, itching for more.

Even thought they were in a hall way, no one seemed to pass, nor hear her muffled cries that were covered my Haru's lips.

He grabbed her legs and pressed them against himself, rocking his pelvis against hers.

"H-Hatsuharu, p-please stop." Tohru whispered and Hatsuharu paused, for a second, before he began to laugh.

"What, are you not having as much as fun as I am?" Tohru shook her head, and the tears flew. "That's to fucking bad." He leaned in for another kiss…

END FLASHBACK:

"DAMN HIM TO HELL!" Uo yelled her eyes shining like a thousand suns. Tohru winced and Hana cupped her hands over her eyes.

"Oh dear, it seems as Arisa has her mind set on Hatsuharu. What a shame, he was such an exciting boy…"

"Wait Uo-Chan, It wasn't Hatsuharu-San." Arisa turned to her friend, her eyes cut.

"Even though he didn't rape you, is it still okay that he harassed you?!" Tohru looked down and sighed,

"It wasn't his fault, he has a disorder." Uo sat down and fumed, as she glanced at the clock.

"So I'm guessing that that wasn't the end of your story." Tohru nodded and Hana smirked.

"Yes, Tohru, you must go on. I want to see the love scene play out."

"IT'S NOT A GOD DAMNED LOVE SCENE!" Arisa yelled and Hana stared at her friend.

"Such rudeness."

AUTHOR NOTE: GOMEN! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having softball practice all week. Even today, a Saturday. I'm glad to say that the weekend is upon us. :D So did you guys like the little argument with Uo and Hana. I like making little fights with them, it's hilarious. SO PLEASE REVIEW.

SOHMAS WHO HAVE BEEN PROVEN INNOCENT:

Kyo, Momiji, Hatori and Hatsuharu.

SOHMAS WHO ARE STILL TO BE PROVEN INNOCENT:

Yuki, Hiro, Ritsue, Ayame, Shigure, Akito.

Who do YOU think it is? Reply you guess, and if you get it right, you will a million dollars, minus the million dollars. :D

KAMU-CHAN OVER&OUT


	5. Suspect 5: Yuki

DISCLAIMERRR: I don't own fruits basket. Only my plot.

FLASHBACK:

"What, are you not having as much as fun as I am?" Tohru shook her head, and the tears flew. "That's to fucking bad." He leaned in for another kiss, right before a foot collided with his jaw. Hatsuharu was sent flying across the hallway, and Tohru shrunk to the floor.

"I don't care if your black Haru or not! You don't hurt Honda-San like that again!" Tohru's breaths were jagged as Yuki ran up to her and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Honda-San, are you okay? Haru didn't hurt you much, did he?" Yuki asked and Tohru shook her head.

"No, I'm fine; you don't need to worry about me Yuki." The man helped her up and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Come on; let me take you to Kyo. He's been worried about you." Yuki lead Tohru down a couple halls, before she stopped walking, her eyes wide.

"Ah, Wait, I forgot about Momiji-Kun! He passed out some where, I don't remember…" Yuki sighed and rubbed his head.

"Okay, well then let's go look for him." Tohru smiled and nodded in agreement before she took off in the opposite direction.

"I think it was…over here?" She said uncertain, as she pointed down a dark corridor. Yuki cringed, knowing what room was down that particular hall.

"Are, you sure?" Tohru hesitated on her reply, and then nodded staring at his large lavender orbs.

The two friends walked quietly and slowly, Tohru grabbing Yuki's hand for support. She felt a sudden draft, and shivered, wishing she hadn't insisted on proceeding down that way.

"Just a little further…" He muttered, as the sweat began to spring from his face. Tohru looked up to her companion and gasped at the paleness of his skin.

"Yuki-San, are you alright?" The man gulped and nodded slowly, pushing himself forward. At the end of the hallway was one door that seemed it hadn't been open in years.

"This is…were Akito made me stay…when I was young." The rat said as he reminisced those years he had to endure Akito's wrath.

He let his grip fall from Tohru's as he walked over to the door, and slid the paper door open. Dust seemed to fly out as if it was running, frightened by the darkness which engulfed the room. Yuki turned towards the left, and tapped on the light switch, which flickered slightly.

Tohru gasped at what state the room was in; the paper walls looked as if someone took black paint and wrote all over it.

Yuki didn't dare walk in; he just stared, with his eyes wide open, the memories of his child hood fresh in his mind.

"I got to- -"Yuki turned around and dashed away from the room, brushing past Tohru, who fell to the floor.

"Yuki-San!" Tohru followed the distressed rat, but lost him from her lack of speed. She hurriedly glanced through the halls, but stopped when she saw Yuki walking back to her.

"Yuki-san, are you okay?" She wondered as she walked up to him and he wiped his hand over his eyes.

"I'll be fine, I'm sorry I made you worry. He told me to go back to, that you were searching for me…" He said quietly and Tohru looked at him questionably.

"Who told you I was looking for you?" She wondered and Yuki shook his head and smiled.

"Lets just get back to searching for Momiji-Kun." Yuki grabbed the woman's hand and grinned, leading her off into a different direction.

UNKNOWN TO TOHRU:

In the darkness were Yuki had come from, stood the figure of the man who had told him of Tohru's worry. A faint smile crossed his lips, and his hair covered his eyes.

"Oh Tohru, when will you learn…"

UNFLASHBACK:

Uo waited a moment for Tohru to finish, but when she hadn't gone on, her lips twitched.

"So…who was it?! This time you didn't leave us hanging!" Arisa yelled, and Tohru flinched. (A.N Actually, I left you hanging, Uo and Hana didn't read the last part. )

"Ah, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't…" Hana shook her head, and placed her hand on her cheek.

"Oh dear, Arisa is right. The suspense had ended."

"WHAT THE HELL! The suspense is the RAPE!" Arisa yelled and Saki turned towards her friend slightly.

"Rape, such a harsh word for a romance story."

AUTHOR NOTE: E GADS, that is the man who will rape TOHRU.

But you'll have to wait a few more chapters till you see who it is. DUDE, the reason I hadn't left you with Yuki as a suspect is because in the first chapter, if you'll recall, I said that Yuki and Machi were a couple. So, that kinda blew it. :C

OH YEAH, ALSO, the situation with Ritsue. OKAY, like I had said, this is FOUR years after they had graduated. Ritsue is a man, lmao. I mean he's acting like one. Ever since he had met Mii-Chan, Shigure's editor, he's been wearing man clothes. SO, he COULD be the rapest. It's not IMPOSSIBLE. :DDD

LMAO, my brother hid my nerd stick(memory stick) and he couldn't explain where, so he showed me, and I was like. 'Dude, Allan, you could of just said, ' On the mantle of the fire place.' And he was all like, 'What's a mantle.' JESUES, what are they teaching 7th graders these days?

KAMU-CHAN OVER&OUT 10feb07


	6. Suspect 6: Kureno

DISCLAIMERR: I don't own fruits basket. Sorry.

AUTHOR NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I've just been so busy with softball. :C - - KAMURA.

Uo sighed as Tohru poured tea into her cup. It seemed it was months since Tohru had reveled her situation. But in reality, it had only been a couple of hours.

"Okay, Tohru. Since your not going to come strait out with it, I'll just have to take notes." Arisa said as she stood up from the table and walked towards a large note book and pen, that was reluctantly sitting across the room.

"Okay, so you've said it isn't; Orangey, the hyper squirt, the Doctor, the kid with black and white hair, and prince. So who are we missing?" Hana pulled out her braid from her hair, and sighed.

"The man who had made our dresses, the handsome one." Arisa nodded as she jotted that down, then she placed the cap of the pen between her teeth.

"I doubt it was him. Nor that little punk who stole you wallet, he's too young, don't you think?"

Tohru blushed at her friend's conversation, fearing that they might say his name, and see an involuntary action.

"What about that man in the kimono? He doesn't seem like the type to hurt Tohru." Hana said and Tohru became ridged.

"Rit-Chan-San?! He would never do anything that vile!" Tohru yelled as she flushed a dark red.

"Yes, well. That crosses three people off our list, isn't that right Tohru?" Hana asked and Tohru nodded as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Y-Yes…"

"Well, get on with your story. We can't wait all night to pulverize the bastard who did this to you." Uo seethed and Tohru glanced at her friends and smiled sadly.

"Yes, of course…"

FLASHBACK—

"We found Momiji!" Tohru said excitedly as she and Yuki came back to the party room, the younger Sohma in Yuki's arms.

"Tohru, where have you been?" Kyo questioned as he walked up to his date.

He had been truly worried about the woman who had disappeared a few hours ago.

"I've been…around." Tohru replied with a smile and Kyo grinned and he slightly tapped the girls head with his fist.

"Just…don't run off again, okay?" Tohru smiled and looked up at the man she loved.

"Okay!"

Considering all that she had gone through that night, she was having a wonderful time; with the people she called family.

-Ring Ring Ring-

Tohru's heart skipped a beat when her phone went off during her conversation with Kagura.

"Excuse me Kagura-San." Kagura nodded as Tohru stepped out into the hallway, and answered her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Tohru! How's the party?" It was Uo, who had called and Tohru smiled.

"Uo-Chan! How are you? The party is very nice!" Tohru said as she smiled, and walked out towards the balcony.

"I'm fine. So how's the prince and Orangey? It's been a while since I'd last seen them."

"Ah, yes. It has been a while seen you've seen Yuki-San and Kyo-Kun."

"Haha. Yeah, so Tohru, are you gonna get some?"

Tohru paused and wait for Tohru to finish.

"ah, get what?" Uo laughed on the other line and Tohru furrowed her borrows.

"You know, Get some! Are you and Kyo gonna get some?" Tohru blushed, her eyes wide.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Uo-Chan."

"I know you know what I mean! You better be good Tohru!"

And like that, Uo hung up the phone, leaving a flushed Tohru outside in the snow.

"Tohru-San?" Tohru turned to see a familiar man, who she hadn't seen in years.

"Ah, Kureno-San?" He stepped out onto the balcony as well and glanced out towards the distance.

It was already very late, so you couldn't see very far, but Kureno seem to have something on his mid.

"Tohru-San, may I ask you a question?"

Tohru glanced at the man, and a slight breeze chilled her face.

"Sure Kureno-San can ask me anything." He still hadn't looked towards Tohru, but she patiently awaited his question.

"How…How is Arisa? Is she fine, happy?" Tohru was taken back by the question from the rooster.

"Does Kureno-San want to see Uo-Chan again?" Tohru wondered as she touched his elbow, turning him towards her.

His eyes held great sorrow, and it pained Tohru to see him so sad.

"No. I don't want to see her. I don't want her to get hurt. If her being safe means me not being able to see her, so be it."

Tears began to fall from Tohru's eyes, and her cheeks were red. They were uncontrollable, the tears, free falling from her lids.

And, once again, like she had done the last time she had seen Kureno, she wept into his chest.

After a few minutes, Tohru tried to compose herself, still in the arms or Kureno.

"Tohru-San…" Tohru looked up towards Kureno, who was looking down at Tohru.

Their faces mere inches apart.

UNKNOWN TO TOHRU::

Kyo, who was worried about Tohru, went on search for his date.

"Damn it, where is she." He muttered as he walked down a hall.

"Tohru-San…"

He heard and he went to go and investigate on what was happening. He came to a halt when he saw Tohru in the arms of Kureno, their faces to close…

His heart seemed to break at that moment. That one second, he saw them; he dashed off, running away from the scene, and the main house.

END FLASHBACK:

This time, Uo was quiet. Her eyes were filled with tears, and a smile was on her face.

"He…Kureno actually said that?" Uo questioned and Tohru nodded, tears in her eyes as well.

"He really loves Uo-Chan." Tohru said and Hana grabbed Arisa's hand and smiled.

"And I doubt it was him who put Tohru in this situation." That fired up Uo.

"If it was…I'll kill him." Tohru waved her arms around in the air and she shook her head.

"No! It wasn't Kureno-San! He would never…" Uo smiled and the sat back down.

"I didn't think he would have…"

AUTHOR NOTE: OMG! That took FOREVER to update. I'm sorry. :CCCCCC

OKAY! Just to let you know, In this chapter we ruled out; Ayame, Hiro and Ritsu. TO make it easy on you. THEN it was Kureno. THAT LEAVES TWO MEN LEFT!

Akito and Shigure.

'WHO IS IT,' you ask. You'll just have to wait.

As for Kyo, POOR POOR KYO-KUN!

Remember the first chapter;; RECALL

''It's been a month since I've heard from Kyo, actually its been a month since I've talked to any of the Sohma's.'

THERE! So now you know why she hadn't heard from Kyo! But in the end, you'll find out what happens between them.

TELL ME; after this mystery is over, should I do a sequel. Because I'm going to end it when they find the rapist, and then, he's going to reveal his plans.

Then I have the sequal, about what Tohru is going to do about the baby, and the arrangements. Maybe. Review and tell me.

URA-CHAN OVER&OUT 12Mar07


	7. Suspect 7:Akito

DISCLAMIERRR: I don't own fruits basket.

Author note: Okay, yall (OMG I'm becoming more Texan then I wished!) WOAH! SPIRITED AWAY is going to be on toonami next week. I have the movie, but it isn't the same then watching it on TV. ANYWAYS, I'm sorry about the confusion, with AKITO. Yes, we all know he is as SHE, but for the sake of the story, Aki-Chan is a man. Or that's what I want you to think. :D Who knows, maybe Akito is woman, and I just want you to think she's a he. LIKE I SAID, who knows. You'll just have to wait and see…

Chapter 7:

LAST TIME:

"Tohru-San…" Tohru looked up towards Kureno, who was looking down at Tohru.

Their faces mere inches apart.

NOW:

"Akito-San, he had sent for you. He wishes to speak about certain matters concerning you and the Sohma family. I am to take you to him." Kureno pulled back from the young woman and Tohru glanced at him questionably. Shaking her head, she agreed to follow the love struck rooster towards the layer of the zodiac god, commonly known as Akito's bedroom corridors.

As they arrived at the door way, Tohru stole a quick glance at Kureno.

He had aged, she noticed, for his face seemed worn out, and pale. His eyes were still the same shade of mahogany, yet more dull, as if his life was slowly consuming him.

"Just through these doors." Tohru smiled slightly and muttered a thank you, before she slid open the thin paper door.

The room was dark, and the air was still, making Tohru feel a bit claustrophobic. Her breaths became shallower, and her eyes scanned the room for signs of life.

As she gracefully sat herself on the tatami mat, she heard a rusting in the corner.

"Tohru-San, It's been a while, has it not?" A sinister voice said just above a whisper, and Tohru whipped her head in its direction.

"A-Akito-San, you've called for me?" Tohru tried to avoid the man's question, because, truthfully, Akito scared the living- -

"You know, when…_Kyo_ had told me that he asked you to the Banquet, I must admit, I wasn't very happy. I don't appreciate you barging back into my Zodiac's life after four years of hiding like a coward. It's funny actually, to think, that when you were in high school you dreamt of breaking the curse we have lived by for years. How utterly pathetic." His snicker was bone chilling, and Tohru didn't know how to take the blow of his words. He slowly stood from the floor and walked across the room, his Kimono dragging the whole way there.

He placed his slender fingers on Tohru's cheek, his nose grazing against her own.

"You disgust me." Akito murmured, and Tohru could hear a smile in the god's lips.

Of course this wasn't the first time she had been told this. To her and Akito, this had become some sort of game, a game of tug-of-war.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Now, may I please go, Kyo-Kun may be looking for me."

She could feel the man seethe, yet she kept strait, and continued to stare dead ahead, even thought she couldn't see past her nose.

Akito scoffed, and stood up, glaring down at the young woman.

"Do what you wish." And like that, Akito walked back to his corner of the room, allowing Tohru to exit peacefully.

Once she was at least fifteen feet away, Tohru heaved a sigh of relief, glancing at her watch.

"Ah, 11:45 already, I better head towards the party hall. They will be counting down soon." Tohru said to herself, as she began to make her way towards the Festivity.

"Tohru-Kun?" Tohru turned to see a familiar face…

END FLASHBACK:

"Wait, it wasn't that Akito-Guy?" Uo asked and Tohru shook her head. This is was it, the moment that proved everything.

"I believe I know who it is." Hana said and Tohru glanced over towards her best friend.

"Hana-Chan?"

Saki took a sip from her tea, and closed her eyes.

"Yes, I thought it was going to be him."

"Well out with it!" Arisa yelled and Tohru flinched.

"It was…ano…"

AUTHOR NOTE:

OH SNAP! One more chapters. :D\

GWARRR! I'm happy.

KAmu-San OVER&OUT.—25mar07


	8. The rapist

DISCLAIMERRR: I don't own fruits basket. Only the fabulous plot, CAN YOU SAY CONCEITED?! Lmao, anyways.

AUTHOR NOTE:: I want taffy…Anyways; I left you with a cliff hanger last time. :D

"Wait, it wasn't that Akito-Guy?" Uo asked and Tohru shook her head. This is was it, the moment that proved everything.

"I believe I know who it is." Hana said and Tohru glanced over towards her best friend.

"Hana-Chan?"

Saki took a sip from her tea, and closed her eyes.

"Yes, I thought it was going to be him."

"Well out with it!" Arisa yelled and Tohru flinched.

"It was…ano…"

FLASHBACK:

"Tohru-Kun?" Tohru turned to see a familiar face, and smiled.

"Ah, Shigure-San, What are you doing out here? Isn't everyone else in the party room?" Tohru questioned the novelist who wore a sly grin.

"Well, my dear, everyone else but you, Kyo and myself are enjoying the festivities." Tohru gave Shigure a pondering look as she furrowed her delicate eyebrows.

"Kyo-Kun, were did he go?" Shigure shrugged off the question and glanced at his nails as if they were more important then ostracized cat or the Zodiac.

"Only god knows," He said in a puny voice, "He ran off about twenty minutes ago, looking rather depressed."

Tohru didn't quiet understand what Shigure was leading to, yet she didn't seem to care. All that mattered at the current moment was Kyo, who was somewhere distressed.

"Tohru-Kun, Remember, when you saw Kyo's true form? Have you ever been more mortified?" Now Tohru was really confused. He had never before brought up the facts about that cold rainy day she saw the cat's other form.

"I-I don't understand--"

"Have you ever felt such fear before?" His tone was quiet, yet still loud enough to reach the young woman's ears. Without Tohru's notice, Shigure grabbed her hand and escorted her to the nearest room. Once the door had fully shut, Shigure's lips found Tohru's, and her eyes widened.

How many times had her lips been in this situation that night, and how many times had her innocence been defiled. Okay, so that was only the second time, but she wished it was with the man she had loved; Kyo.

Now mind you, Tohru loved all the Sohma's, but no one could steal her heart like a certain cat did, no one can make her stomach flutter like a million butterflies as he did, like…Kyo did.

Tohru clutched her eyes shut, and pushed Shigure away, a blush covering her face.

"Shigure-San, I-I can't do this with you." Tohru couldn't bring herself to look at the older man at the moment.

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru. Who said you had a choice?" His voice was very forceful, and very out of character, for the Shigure she knew.

"Wha--?!" And once again, Shigure's covetousness lips thrust onto her own.

'This really is_ it!_' Tohru thought as tears sprung into her eyes, and her face paled. It was as if her heart was in her stomach, and the trust she had built with the Sohma had washed away with the current formally known as her optimism.

Shigure lead the woman towards the bed, and forced her wrists above her head, to keep her bound.

"P-Please don't do this!" Tohru begged the man and Shigure smiled against Tohru's neck.

"Shh, my flower, just lay there and look pretty."

Shigure's lips trailed over Tohru's skin and he bit the flesh of her collar bone. Whimpering, Tohru submitted towards the man who was taking advantage of her, tears flowing down her face.

END FLASHBACK:

For the first time that night the room was silent, Uo, sitting with mouth agape, Hana gripping Tohru's hand, and the victim had tears that threatened to fall.

"I…I knew from the start. From the day I met that guy, I knew he was trouble. I should have…got you out of that house, out of the Sohma's life. Then this would have never happened." Uo said, regretting the fact that she allowed her best friend to live with such a vile family.

"No! No, you shouldn't think that! I'm glad to have met the Sohmas'! Really, I am, I'm very happy to have met them." Tohru said as she looked at her two friends, who she held dear.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm feeling a bit tired." Tohru stood from the table and exited the sitting room leaving the Yankee and psychic alone.

"That bastard." Arisa seethed and Saki nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I believe we go and give that writer a piece of our mind. He will not go living on without our say."

AUTHOR NOTE: OKAY, I lied. There is ONE more chapter after this one.

Preview: Uo and Hana go to Shigure and give them a piece of their minds. Then Shigure reveals it all. EVERYTHING!

KAMURA—Over&out. 26mar07.

Happy birthday jj-Kun. WISH US LUCK ON OUR SOFTBALL GAME TOMORROW! We're 3-0 in district. Two more games baby.

:DDD


	9. Behind his mater plan

DISCLAIMERRR: Okay, i don't own fruits basket!

Author note: Oh snap you guys, this is the FINAL chapter. :DDDD

I'd really like to thank all of you who actually read this story, i know most of you thought it was really kind of written in the same format every chapter, and that might of bored you all, so sorry.

* * *

Saki and Arisa were mad, no, mad is an understatement when it come so show how pissed they were. After Tohru retired to her room, the two friends quietly left the house, to give the writer guy a piece of their mind.

Based on their memory from their high school knowledge, they walked at an abnormal pace to the traditional Japanese house, with one thing on their mind; to kill.

As they arrive at their destination, Arisa banged harshly on the door, before she thrust it open in vain.

"Damn it Shigure! Show your god damn filthy face!" She yelled and Saki nodded in agreement, for it wasn't her way to be the type to yell.

"In here ladies." a voice called, all too soothing, making the pair tense up in anger. As requested, Saki and Arisa followed the voice, and landed them selfs in the sitting room, to see a very smug looking Shigure,

"I must say I was expecting you, but after January rolled around, I began to worry."

Shigure was laying on the ground, his elbow propping himself up, and it looked like he was reading the news paper before they had arrived.

"You bastard, how could you do that to Tohru." Arisa seethed, her hand formed in a tight fist.

"Do...you really wish to know how I did it?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow, and sat up strait. His question, which confused both women, seemed to have a double meaning. "How I honestly did it might surprise you, but what you may not know, is that I am a man who likes to plan ahead. I use, and manipulate others in the end, but I always, **always** get what I want."

---

Tohru shifted slightly in her sleep, dreams of that horrid night kept replying in her mind. Yes Tohru had excepted the fact that she was pregnant, more importantly she excepted that is was forced upon her. But no matter what the circumstance of Shigure's actions were, she forgave him.

At first, she had begun to form a wall of dislike, which she would never call hate. After a while though, she then began to make excuses for his doing, telling herself he was drunk, and that if given any other situation, he wouldn't have done it.

Thats what she was doing tonight, she wanted to prove not only to her self, but to her friends, that Shigure was a good man, and wouldn't intentionally hurt her.

Glancing at he alarm clock, which read 11:37, she hasty arose from her bed and entered the main room.

---

Arisa glared at the so called adult who was somewhat of a father figure to Tohru.

"She trusted you, what makes you think you had the right to do what you did to so painfully wrong her." The former Yankee tried with all her might to control the raging anger within her, her jaw locked.

"Oh, I know I didn't have the right, thats what made it so pleasing." His smirk widened at the two womens faces, which were displayed in shock and the up-most disgust.

"Why you--" Arisa jumped from her spot on the floor at Shigure, before Saki rested her hand on her best friends shoulder.

"Arisa, let him speak."

---

When Tohru entered the common room, and saw it empty, something in her heart jumped. Biting her lip, she called out to her friends, only to get no such reply.

"They couldn't have..." She muttered to herself before she rushed towards the door, grabbing her large winter coat and bag which rested on the couch were she last placed it. Opening her apartment door, the nipping February air chilled the young woman as she quickly walked down the stairs from the second story building.

The walk to her former haven came to an abrupt end when she saw red, literally. A man wearing a brown coat and black cargo pants was walking quiet distracted right past Tohru, and his shoulder rammed into Tohru's.

"Sorry" He muttered without realization, Tohru's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

"Kyo-Kun?" The figure of the man whorled around and saw who it was he bumped into.

"T-Tohru?!"

**Fin.**

AUTHOR NOTE: MWAHAHA. A cliff hanger. At the end of the series none the less! OH YES. I'm sorry it took so long, and that it ended the way it did, but don't fret! There is actually going to be a sequel. NO JOKE. It might be a little while till i post it though. It will be called ' Behind his master plan.' PLEASE REVIEW! It's the only way i know you want the sequel.

KAMU-CHAN Over&out. 08May07.


End file.
